reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Bear Wrestler
The Big Bear Wrestler (titled Ursão da Leve in Portugal and previously titled Light's Big Panda) is a Portuguese off-rip movie of NightmareFails' Ninja Bear released around the same time as that film in 8002 with animation and CGI that is generally considered to be of very high quality. This film is one of OdeuqnirB oedíV's most notable films. Plot A giant panda named Pancada (means "punch" or "beatdown" in Portuguese) works at a boxing club called the "Bear Bar Box". He has dreams of one day becoming a professional dancer, and is in love with a waitress named Beth. His boss, a polar bear named Polaris, is scheduled to fight a large bear named Freak Teddy. Pancada visits his dancing instructor, Master Xin, who teaches him about loyalty. The following day, Polaris has found a black costume, and tells Pancada to wash it for him. The costume shrinks in the wash, resulting in Polaris having the appearance of a panda bear. As Polaris begins the fight with Freak Teddy, Pancada goes to a dance competition, wherein he ends up winning. Polaris wins the match against Freak Teddy, and because of his panda-like appearance, the club's patrons mistakenly congratulate Pancada for being a powerful fighter. Pancada, having won the dance competition, erroneously believes that he is being congratulated for his dancing skills. Before Polaris leaves for a vacation, Pancada himself enters the ring to fight Freak Teddy and loses. Polaris informs Pancada that he had made a bet that Pancada would lose the fight, and therefore, he becomes wealthy. After Polaris heads off for the icy mountains, Pancada transforms the boxing club into a dance club. Why It Rocks # As said earlier, it's an off-rip of Ninja Bear. The'' cover of this box art even has Pancada doing the same kung fu pose that Po did in his box art. The movie also off-rips characters from ''Bogi Year ''and ''Bare Cears. '' # Energetic and pleasant CGI animation. # The lip syncing was always even considered for a second. # Good editing. # Fair use pictures. # Very likable characters. # Nice soundtrack. # '''A very leading title:' For one thing the "big" bear is big, he's a fully grown up adult bear and he does wrestle, even during the last 5 minutes of the movie. # Despite Pancada not being the main character, he always does anything in the film. # Awesome English dub. All of the characters speak so slow and so fast at certain times that it's easy to understand what they're trying to say. This is mainly due to the fact that this film wasn't dubbed, so the actors had to do their best to match what the characters are saying. # Speaking of which, the English dub also conserves the voice talents of Dan Green, Mike Pollock, Erica Shroeder, and Maddie Blaustein. # The movie isn't full of padding to increase the movie's running time, like a whole entire scene of Pancada just walking over a bridge, which lasts for 21 seconds. There is also a pointless sub-plot of Pancada, after dancing in front of some judges and Master Xin, being accepted into a dance academy. The reason this is pointless is because, after that scene is over, both Pancada or Master Xin never talk about it again. # True Advertising: the DVD cover shows the protagonist in a boxing pose despite the movie being about kung fu. # Unlaughable dialogue, such as the scene after Pancada won the match and Polaris said "I'm about the poorest man in the whole town!!!", despite the fact that they do live in a town. The Only Bad Quality # A few intentionally unfunny moments (like Freak Teddy laughing, stopping and then laughing again). Reception The film received extremely positive reviews from audiences. It currently has a 79% rating from audiences on Fresh Potatoes and currently has an IMDb rating of 8.7/10. Trivia * The Film (along with Mouseatoing) were parodied in an episode of The Atrocious World of Bubblegum titled "The Gold". Videos File:The Little Panda Fighter - The Search For The Worst - IHE|I Hate Everything's review External links * * Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:Mockbuster Films Category:Off-rip films Category:Sitcom Network films